


Dance with the Devil

by marduroughrider (asforetold)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Just Knots and Knot Byproducts All The Way Down To Be Honest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asforetold/pseuds/marduroughrider
Summary: A human woman waits and hungers for her devillish lover.





	Dance with the Devil

"Kzuuuuu."

Mackenzie had never been good at waiting, but tonight was really testing her patience. Kzurael was meant to have been home half an hour ago, and she’d gotten herself ready to welcome them back. And now she was _too_ ready.

The rubber dildo they’d had made in the image of Kzu’s cock was buried in her right up to the knot. And, yes, she felt the dull, solid heft of it inside her, she felt herself stretched out around it (it was, in places, thicker than her wrist), but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t the same. She’d been driving herself wild with it, alternating slow and fast strokes to keep her primed and ready to take their cock to the hilt the moment they set foot inside - because that was all it was, a warm-up, a prelude to the real, hot, throbbing version that pulsed and twitched and pumped shimmering devilseed like a fire hose. And, as she rutted herself to the edge of climax over and over, she knew she couldn't take much more of this.

So she lay there in a ragged old band T-shirt and little else, one hand bunched in the sheets, the other pressed down against the toy, and whined out for the only being, here or Below, that could give her relief, echoed fragments of her lover's name leaking out through the windows into the freezing January night.

"Kzu, Kzu, Kzu..." She ground the heel of her hand into the silicone base and strokes of sensation shot through her as the dildo shifted and pressed. The motions were tiny, but, dangling on the precipice, she could do no more. She'd promised herself that, until they returned, she wouldn't cum for anyone or anything but Kzu. And, even if she was impatient, Mackenzie did not break promises.

She let go of the toy. Teasing more wouldn't do her any good.

She could feel her stomach bulging out a little, the softness of her belly becoming hard and unyielding just below her navel. Just focusing in on that sensation made her toes curl. This was how deep Kzu reached even without the knot. And when they pushed deeper, made her open up even wider and locked her down beneath them for breathless, blissful hours at a time...

Mackenzie could wait no longer. She reached down and curled her fingers around the base of the toy, ready to knot herself with one last press that would set her whole nervous system alight. She took a deep breath.

And caught an almost imperceptible trace of brimstone.

Kzurael fell upon her in an instant, a sizzling protean void with the head of a many-horned jackal, wreathed in cold magenta hellfire that sent static crackles through her skin. Two of their hands pinned a wrist each, and a third tore her shirt in half with a single claw swipe. One minute the dildo was inside her, the next it was gone, and whether he'd pulled it out or warped it away somewhere didn't feel very relevant when their fingers replaced it, two buried to the last knuckle and two more squeezing her swollen clit between them.

**mackenzie.**

The word thundered through her skull with even greater force than usual, and Mackenzie managed to look down long enough to see them in their full glory, a towering knot of muscle and hunger kneeling between her splayed thighs, and the jet-black unlight of their unholy cock jutting out just above her. As she watched, their body buckled and shifted with a series of unearthly cracks, humanoid aspect dissolving into their favourite hexapedal form, the one that never failed to make her feel like...

**prey.**

She ground out a stuttering, shuddering orgasm against their finger-toe-claws, keening a long mangled syllable that _might_ have been their name.

 **i was waiting,** snarled Kzurael into the back of Mackenzie's brain. **i was in the walls. i watched you stewing.**

"Bastard..." gasped Mackenzie. "I fucking needed you..."

**and that makes you all the sweeter.**

Suddenly they were lifting her by the hips and pulling her up against their cock and her objections melted with the rational part of her brain.

It was the same shape that had been filling her up less than a minute ago, but cold dead silicone couldn't capture the slick, sticky darkness that sheathed the full forearm length of their shaft, nor the way that each slow, deliberate heartbeat sent a Mexican-wave ripple from base to tip that pressed out against her cunt. Kzu had made her cum before by holding completely still and letting the waves alone pleasure her, but it was even stronger when they was moving, their pulse quickening with their thrusts. Her breasts and belly bounced in a quick, rough rhythm,  Before she knew it she was on the edge again, and one particularly rough buck sent her over, mewling Kzurael's praises into their chest as they pulled her down harder.

The knot was pressing against her vulva now with each stroke, and, fat and imposing though it was, she could only yearn for it. She needed a greater fullness, and, in this state, Kzu only needed a gentle push before they'd give it to her.

"Fill me with hell!" she pleaded, gathering the breath to speak only with great difficulty. "Claim me for Below!"

Kzu didn't think at her this time. They _roared_. It was on a frequency only those touched by the Below could hear, thank goodness, but she wouldn't have been surprised if every demon in London knew of Kzu's claim. She wouldn't have minded, either.

Knotting was never easy, but every muscle in Mackenzie's body was loose and pliable, and the pain only registered in snatches between ripples of bliss. More... more... just a little bit more, and...

Like the hour or so leading up to this, the first two orgasms had just been warm-ups compared to this one. Her body tried to lock onto theirs, to claim more of them for her own, but there was barely any give as her twitching pussy tensed over and over, dragging in the knot, milking Kzurael's cock for every drop it could give her. And soon, with a low, continuous growl, they _gave_.

 **prey prey prey prey prey prey,** went the static crackle of Kzu's telepathy as they gave in. The faint burning sensation of their infernal load against her mortal flesh was soon hot and strong in her depths, and it kept coming, jet after jet after jet painting her deep, dark purple from the inside.

Mackenzie couldn't quite tell when the flow stopped. The zing of their seed continued, but it would do for a few hours yet. The knot, too, wouldn't subside for a while yet, and, if Kzurael was especially hungry, she had a couple more ruts ahead of her.

With the last of her strength, she reached up and ran her fingertips down Kzu's spine, or as close to their spine as she could reach.

"Good hunter," she murmured.

 **good prey,**  Kzu sent.

The lovers lay together, entangled, for a time, enjoying the hot closeness and the mingled sweat and juices of human and devil pooling between their loins.

"You okay with me staying at Astrid's tomorrow?" asked Mackenzie at last.

**yes.**

"Vnal will be there."

**he will.**

"They're going to fuck me, y'know. Vnal and Astrid. They're going to fuck me all night long..."

 **good,** sent Kzurael. **i like you freshly hunted.**

"Mmmmm," grinned Mackenzie, rubbing Kzu's back. "Why, though? Don't you want me for yourself?"

**you're good prey. too good not to share.**

"I like the way you think." She strained her neck up to whisper right into their ear. "Take me again, Kzu."

And their claws dug into her wrists again, and their cock swelled anew with blasphemous power, and the worlds above and Below reached a momentary accord.


End file.
